


Lunch Date With an Afternoon Debate?

by eenkhjin



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eenkhjin/pseuds/eenkhjin
Summary: Magnus Bane goes out to get lunch but comes back with a mission to prove someone wrong. Kind of...





	Lunch Date With an Afternoon Debate?

**Author's Note:**

> I stumbled upon a post on Tumblr that had amazing prompts and after reading over them I was inspired to write this. I don't know how well or true I stayed to the prompters original wishes but I had a lot of fun writing this story. Enjoy! 
> 
> P.S. Was not edited... so I apologize for any errors/mistakes. 
> 
> Credit: lecrit.tumblr.com

Cold air hits Magnus the moment he opens the door as he gratefully steps into his favorite coffee shop packed with familiar and new faces. A young man that’s working behind the counters, Simon, Magnus remembers from his many interactions with the said man, looks up to greet him with a warm “welcome” and a customary nod reserved for regulars.  

In two steps, Magnus reaches the end of the line of customers and takes a moment to pray that there’s an open space for him to sit and enjoy his much deserved and needed lunch. The coffee shop was a family owned hidden gem that, unfortunately for Magnus, has become less hidden and more famous after a hot shot food critique decided to pay them a visit. It’s been five months since the peace and quiet but nothing was going to stop Magnus from coming here, even if he couldn’t find any open tables. Of course.

“Hey, Magnus, what can I get you today?”

Magnus’s attention returns to a chirpy red head in front of him with a gently smile.

“Biscuit, is Luke working today?”

Clary, or Biscuit as Magnus has called her for the past year, turns to quickly steal a look to the kitchen and nods.

“In that case, I’ll have the house sandwich with an iced Americano.”

“No dessert?” Clary wiggles her eyebrows like she’s in on a secret and Magnus sighs because of course she would push him to buy more. He couldn’t hide his weakness towards anything chocolate from her and it didn’t help that the shop made amazing chocolate chip cookies.

“If I must.” Magnus points to the cookies with another dejected sigh.

“Oh, you must. That will be $13.85.”

Magnus finishes up his transaction, eyes falling back to the tables as he slowly makes his way towards the back of the shop. The place was a perfect blend of rustic and modern, exactly the style that would be appealing to the “hipsters” of the Big Apple, not that Magnus would consider himself as one but he had eyes that could see exactly who were willing to stand in line for twenty minutes at times just to eat here.

With a defeated sigh, Magnus turns around just in time to spot a woman packing stacks of paperwork back into her bag, long blond, neatly braided hair falling over her shoulder, as she words something Magnus definitely does not hear. Her eyes stay on the man across from her and within a minute, she is gone, leaving a spot for Magnus to take if his new table companion doesn’t mind a stranger eating in front of him.

He approaches the man with a smile, hoping to come off as a possible friendly table mate. However, the closer he gets to the table, to the _man_ , Magnus slows his pace down to take in the epitome of tall, dark and handsome sitting there, soft brown eyes looking down at a book in his amazingly large hands, long fingers tap-tapping in a strange rhythm over a familiar looking cover.

“Excuse me, mind if I sit here?” Magnus finds his voice sounding a little too winded for the short walk he made, as long lashes flutter and those gorgeous eyes look up to meet his.

The man looks startled, Magnus can relate, whenever he read his mind would be lost within the words of the story that he forgot what reality was. It takes a beat or two for Magnus to get a reply back.

“Yes, of course.” The man clears his throat, sitting up straighter and pulling the books he had on the table closer to himself.

Magnus thanks the man and puts down his own bag and the timing works out splendidly as the little disk in his hand begins to buzz. With a look, the two men communicate easily as Magnus leaves to retrieve his lunch and the stranger nods as to say he will look after his things. Everything seems to be working out well and Magnus can’t stop a sudden warmth overtake his body.

-☕-

It takes Magnus five bites into his sandwich to convince himself that it would be worth a shot to initiate a conversation with his table mate, even if the man seems too absorbed in his book. Magnus wasn’t the type to let an opportunity to slip by and he couldn’t wait all day for the stranger to stop reading. It was now or never. Plus, the book the man’s reading is written by one of Magnus’s most favorite authors and that’s not a topic of conversation he was willing to ignore.

“Gideon Archer?” Magnus says over his Americano.

The stranger’s eyes snap up to Magnus’s, making swallowing his coffee fantastically hard but he manages to not look like a choking mess.

“Excuse me?”

“The book,” Magnus points towards the man, “Idris Chronicles?”

The man looks down at his hands that’s holding the aforementioned book and his eyes widen before addressing Magnus again.

“Oh, right. Yes, the Idris Chronicles, you’ve read?”

Magnus shakes his head and takes another sip of his coffee.

“I just bought the book yesterday, since, you know... it came out yesterday.”

“It did, yes.” The stranger nods, closing the book and looking contemplatively at the cover.

“But I’m sure it’s going to be amazing.” Magnus feels the need to say that. Something about the way the man looks at the book doesn’t sit well with him.

“Why do you say that?” He puts the book down on top of the others and Magnus makes a note that all the books are recently published works off all the major authors of the fantasy genre.

“Gideon Archer is my favorite fantasy author. I’ve followed his work for the past five years and he has never disappointed me.”

“Yeah?” A smirk pulls at the corners of the man’s lips as he leans back into his chair. “You like him, huh?”

“You don’t?” Magnus can’t stop himself from sounding a little defensive. Ever since he first stumbled upon the works of Gideon Archer, his mind had been opened up to unimaginable possibilities, characters, stories, words that Magnus could not wait to explore in depth and fantasize living in. The imagination, the creativity that made all this possible was beyond Magnus’s comprehension and he would probably bow down to the author if no one stopped him. Unfortunately for him and millions of other hard core fans like him, the enigmatic author remained in the shadows for an unknown reason and as much as it pained Magnus, he was willing to respect his favorite author’s privacy and wishes.

“Amateur at best.”

The words feel like a splash of cold water right down Magnus’s expensive silk pants and he does not stop the shock and disgust that washes over his face. Regrettably, the stranger doesn’t see him but keeps his eyes cast down at the book by his side.

“Everyone is entitled to their opinions, no matter how wrong they are.” Magnus grits out, finally getting his table mate’s attention back on him. “Mind sharing why you came to that delusional conclusion?”

The man raises his eyebrows, another annoying smirk gracing his perfectly sculpted face that Magnus refuses to acknowledge anymore.

“If you really want to know. You can say I have also followed his work since his debut piece, Secrets of Raziel, and the lack of character development, the heavy dependency on visuals, and ludicrous endings were too much to ignore. Especially when compared to his fellow fantasy authors, his works are lackluster and too predictable.”

Magnus contemplates the pros and cons of picking up his remaining Americano and dousing it all over that pretty head of his. It’s iced coffee so it won’t burn the man, maybe it will simply help him see how stupidly wrong he is.

“No character development? Have you not been following his Silent Brother’s series? Were you blind to the amazing storylines of all the characters, especially the gay, bi, and asexual ones that opened up doors to so many LGBT fans in the genre?”

The man has the audacity to roll his eyes in front of Magnus and he’s that much closer to reaching for his cup.

“Please, queer baiting at its finest.”

“You are blind? Are you even part of the community? Do you really not see the importance of his work, his words?” Magnus could feel himself getting heated by the second and the amount of eyes directed towards their table would probably suggest he wasn’t using his inside voice anymore. Not that he cares all that much, he has a point to make and an idiot to educate.

“Are you?” The man’s smirk is now a full on smile that looks too amused for someone who’s getting told off.

“Am I what?” Magnus can feel his veins pulsating.

“Part of the community, as you’ve said?”

“What?” That’s definitely not what Magnus was trying to talk about but if the man wants to know, he shall know. “Yes and as a proud bisexual, I have to say that Marius’s story was inspiring for someone like me. Even though it was all fantasy, there were elements of truth, reflection of my own story so much so that I didn’t put the book down until I was finished from cover to cover!”

“Oh? And what about his lover? Constantine? He was an asshole.”

Magnus opens his mouth to retort but his phone begins to vibrate in his pocket, meaning one thing. Time for work. Luckily for him, he was his own boss and if he had to take time off of his day to school a pretty boy, he’s more than willing to ignore some responsibilities.

“That’s the character development you were unable to spot. Yes, he’s moody most of the time but have you ever noticed who always made him smile? Noticed who he never directed his “assholery” towards? Correct, his true love, Marius who stuck through thick and thin and the two are the most beloved pairing in all of Archer’s works! Because of them, the series was picked up and made into blockbuster movies!”

“The movies were a flop.”

“In what universe?” Now Magnus’s definitely screaming.

He takes a deep breath, looking around the cafe to apologize to the other patrons and workers who were intently looking back at him. Something about the man sitting across from him just did not sit well and his skin crawls to prove him wrong. He needs all the patience and smarts he knows he has to achieve his goal. This might be his longest lunch break but the smile that’s directed at him is enough drive to stay put and continue their oh so interesting conversation.

-☕-

“When and why did your lunch turn into a three-hour vacation?” Ragnor walks into Magnus’s office with a pointed look, time logs firmly held in his hands.

“Today I only had an hour break?” Is Magnus’s smart response.

Ragnor, Magnus’s trusted second in command, rolls his eyes and places, not so gently in front of him, the papers he had brought with him. Magnus looks over it and sees what the man was talking about.

“It’s not like I’m neglecting work. I finish everything before I go home.”

“That’s the problem. I’m your assistant and in charge of your work and personal life, sadly. I can’t have you falling ill because you end up taking two plus hours of lunch breaks and making up for it by staying late at work.”

“Ragnor,” Magnus sighs as he pushes the paper away so he can get back to work, “I’m fine. Plus, my lunch break is becoming a stress reliever at this point. You actually shouldn’t be complaining about it that much.” He gives Ragnor a pointed look that makes the man’s frown deeper.

His friend stands in the room for a minute, silently observing the seated man doing his best to ignore him, before dropping down on a chair in front of the office desk.

“So who is it?”

“Sorry?” Magnus has ten new emails waiting for his reply and no time to entertain Ragnor’s curious mind, not that he’s lucky enough to evade his friend.

“Please, like I can’t figure out what’s going on. Why else would you stay out for “lunch” for that long if not because of a handsome face?”

“You take me to be that shallow?

“No, but I know your weaknesses.”

It’s Magnus’s turn to roll his eyes. It’s better to get this over and done with, no point in prolonging the inevitable.

“His name is Alexander Lightwood and I’m on a mission to educate the poor, delusional man.”

“Is that what you’re calling it?” Ragnor is now sporting a smile that doesn’t sit well with Magnus.

“I don’t know what you mean. I’m doing a great service for the humankind. If you’ve met him, you would also be compelled to spend however long it took to...”

“Magnus, just tell me he’s cute and that you’re trying to get close to him. This is just sad.”

“How dare you belittle my great efforts to...”

“Look at the time, my lunch break is about to start soon. I don’t have the luxury like someone to come and go as I please. Excuse me.” Ragnor abruptly stands up and with a mocking bow exits the room before Magnus can put a word in.

Like the grown adult that he is, Magnus pouts after his friend and loses all drive to continue his work because how dare he be interrupted and treated like this. But deep down, with great resentment, Magnus realizes that Ragnor’s right.

No matter how many excuses he may use, the great need to “educate” Alexander is no longer the real reason why he agrees to meet with the said man every Monday, Thursday and Fridays. Sure, it was in the beginning and stayed that way for their first three or so meetings; however, Magnus soon realized that they were talking less and less about how great or bad Gideon Archer is and his works but more and more about... well, just life.

He feels like he knows so much about Alexander at the same time not knowing anything about the man other than his name and age. It’s never boring when he opens his mouth, words coming out, encouraging Magnus to open up. Something he hasn’t done in a long time.

Magnus feels weird putting a name to whatever they have. They weren’t technically friends. They never exchanged numbers. After their first three-hour long debate, Magnus really needed to get back to work, so he simply told the man his name and time he would be in the next day for his lunch.

He hadn’t expected much. Who would be willing to come back to get more lashing but there he was, sitting with more Archer’s books and a smug smile ready for Magnus. Something happened inside Magnus when he saw him there and since then, the two men had a silent agreement to meet up three days a week to discuss everything and nothing.

It has gotten to a point where Magnus actually looked forward to those days, those lunch breaks that he would be sitting across an infuriatingly good looking man who had as much sass to serve in return to his own. It’s exhilarating and Magnus is now, unfortunately, addicted.

Don’t get him wrong, he has, on many occasions, wondered if it would be alright to ask Alexander out for a dinner or something, to meet him outside of their designated meeting times and place; however, Magnus’s afraid. Afraid that he might break whatever they have going. That would truly crush Magnus.

Plus, he still doesn’t know if Alexander is single, or even interested in men. Magnus did his best to engage him in conversations where relationships, preferably Alexander’s, would be mentioned but the man was fantastic at evading the topic and twisting the words around to whatever else they ended up talking about. Additionally, Magnus has seen the pretty blond he saw on their first encounter leave right before he could reach their table.

He did ask about her. All he got was a small smile, a _fond_ smile, and a “just work colleagues, or something,” from Alexander with a shrug that made Magnus think too many stupid thoughts.

Magnus quickly decided that it would be safer and smarter for him to keep their little “relationship” as is for his own sanity. He was content with that decision when he made it but with each passing day, each passing meeting with the perfect man of his dreams (he’s a goner), he’s less happy with that conclusion.

He looks over folders and papers all over his desk and at his desktop before shaking his head. Work. He has work to do.

-☕-

Alec drums his fingers over the worn wood top of his dark, heavy desk that was gifted to him by his dear little sister who said it reminded her of him, whatever that meant, as his eyes bore into the words he had typed out.

“Isn’t that too obvious...?” He mumbles to himself, frown deepening with each second.

“Alec!” Lydia almost screams to get the man’s attention.

Alec flinches, fingers pausing in midair.

“What?”

Lydia marches up to his work desk, skillfully maneuvering around the stacks, or rather mountains, of books all over the room. She slams down a magazine between Alec’s hands.

“Don’t ‘what’ me. Are you a masochist? No, maybe you have a split personality? Explain to me this...” she takes a deep breath as Alec looks down at a familiar magazine cover. “Why do you use another allies to write shit about your own books? Is this some sick publicity stunt that I should be congratulating you for? Which I won’t! Because this is ridiculous! How did you even get them to publish this?”

Alec easily pushes the magazine off of his desk and turns his eyes back to the screen.

“People like shit talking, it wasn’t that hard to convince them to include it in their little “New Best Sellers!” section. You know, good and bad reviews all included. I just wanted to write what I was thinking and that’s all.” He simply states, but a thought enters his mind that causes him to smile.

Honestly, he wrote the review the day the book was published and sent it off the following day. However, only couple of hours afterwards, he met a man that would be boiling if he read the review. The magazine’s pretty famous, wide range of audience, the reason why he choice them to begin with. Maybe Magnus will see his review?

“Your fans would cry if they knew what kind of an idiot you were.” Lydia sighs, shoulders deflating as she takes a good look at the man in front of her.

“Well then it’s a good thing that no one knows me.”

“As your friend, I can’t do anything but to accept you for,” she gestures towards him, “well, you. But as your editor and manager, I have to tell you to stop doing unnecessary things. You promised me last month that you’ll have the drafts done by now, I’m still waiting.”

Alec’s smile drops then, scrolling over the document he had been staring at for God knows how long.

“I know. I’m almost done.”

Lydia nods and looks over the many open notebooks Alec likes to keep his ideas and plans organized in a chaotic perfection. Something catches her attention and she reads over it more carefully.

“Constantine and Marius wedding?”

Alec sighs.

“No good?”

Lydia shakes her head, her face doing that thing that tells Alec she’s about to serve the hard cold truth to him.

“The fans would probably cry themselves to death and come back to life to reread it. You know I’m also their big supporter, but how are you going to manage that? They’re still in the middle of a war, doesn’t that seem like an inappropriate timing?”

“Or the perfect timing. Constantine doesn’t know if he’s coming back at all and Marius is definitely going to change after the war ends, why not seal their love in front of all the people they care about, give everyone something to hope for?”

“I know the characters you’re going to kill off, Alec. Constantine being one of them. You want him to die after finally tying the knot with Marius?” Lydia almost whispers it out as her eyes linger on the rough sketches Alec did for his most favorite two characters.  

Truth be told, Alec had written Constantine in his own image, what he wants to embody if there were no restrictions, no responsibilities. And of course, Marius is the man he wishes to one day be with, to find and fall in love with. However, Alec had reached the point in his life where he was beginning to lose hope. No matter what, be it his own inability or fate itself, no one made Alec feel like Marius made Constantine feel.

Maybe it was bitterness of his own life that made Alec consider killing off his own character. A sad representation of what his life was, much to Lydia’s shock and disapproval. Nonetheless, the books would be sold like hotcakes if he took that plot direction so Lydia, much to her distress, had agreed. So did the publishing company.                            

But, everything seems different now. Ever since that one fateful day, everything that had kept Alec’s spirit down disappeared in a blink of an eye. All thanks to one beautiful Magnus Bane.

Something about the man brought life back to Alec’s tired mind, his fingers itching to write, to put down the emotions that kept growing within his chest every time Magnus did anything. Especially when he smiled.

It’s silly, really. Their first encounter wasn’t the best, he probably made the man hate him to hell and back. But he couldn’t stop himself from sharing his inner thoughts about his own work, not that Magnus knew or is aware of until this day.

The way the man defended him, the amount of passion he poured in trying to prove Alec wrong was just too amusing and inspiring. He couldn’t believe three hours had flown by just like that on their first meeting and when Magnus’s phone began ringing, Alec was kicking himself to do something, anything to make sure they met again. Fortunately for him, Magnus wasn’t the type to give up just like that.

He was nothing but charismatic the way he demanded Alec to come meet him the following day so he could put more sense into his thick head (Magnus’s words). Every time Magnus entered the coffee shop, Alec’s lungs tightened, losing breath with each step he took towards him. Every time Magnus looked his way, Alec’s heart beat faster. Every time Magnus leaned towards him, his cologne brushing over Alec’s senses, his skin tingled oh so pleasantly.

It wasn’t long before Alec knew he was a goner. He had fallen. Hard.

After spending time with Magnus, Alec definitely began to see things differently. He, himself, began to have hope for his own reality.

“I’m not killing him.” Alec whispers, eyes glued onto the screen. He’s determined to make this right.

“What?” Lydia puts down the notebook and looks at Alec like she’d forgotten what they were even talking about.

“Constantine, he’s not dying. Marius can’t live without him and vice versa. It’s the least they deserve for everything I’ve put them through. What my fans deserve. They need their happy ending.”

Lydia remains silent, eyes unsure whether to look at Alec for answers or maybe the screen that the man is so focused on.

“What happened to you? You spent an hour convincing me that it was perfect to kill him off and now you just suddenly say, “Hey! Happy ending for everyone! Yeah!”? Please let me into your head?”

Alec sighs and pushes on the edge of his table, the momentum turning him to face his friend.

“The reason why I wanted to kill him off was because I couldn’t see how I would write their story anymore. I literally had nothing left to say about them. No inspiration, no motivation. How was I going to write about a character that I wrote after myself if they are having their happily ever after as I’m just sitting here, wasting away mine?”

“So,” Lydia cautiously begins, “does that mean...?” She doesn’t know how to exactly end it but something tells her that Alec won’t need much prompting to answer her thoughts.

As predicted, he nods and a soft smile, so gentle, so comfortable, breaks over his face.

“I think I found my happy ending? Is that too corny to say? Oh, God.” He shakes his head out of embarrassment from the words that just came out of him.

“Oh, wow. That’s, that’s good! Fantastic!” Lydia excitedly shakes Alec by his shoulder, body leaning over his long legs, made easy by many years of practice. “Who is it? When did this happen? Does Izzy know about this?”

Alec shakes his head, lips pulling into a full smile.

“No, she doesn’t.”

“Wait! Is it that coffee guy you were telling me about? The one that comes as I’m leaving? The really hot one?”

“The really hot one.” Alec agrees. Magnus Bane was definition of hot, smoldering. His mother would probably faint if she knew how many times Alec had fantasized about the bronze skin he was blessed to get a glimpses of with how low cut Magnus’s shirts were.

“Is it official? When do I get to meet him?” Lydia fires off with too many questions for Alec to keep up with. However, one question sticks with him.

Alec sighs and shakes his head once again.

“Not official. We’ve had this things going on and I think I’m reading the signs right but I’m not sure? I was actually thinking about asking him on a date tomorrow. It’s Thursday, our meeting day.” He says wistfully.

Lydia pulls away with a confused look.

“So you don’t know if he likes you back?”

“Well...” Alec begins but doesn’t know how to end. “Either way, he inspires me. I’m boiling with ideas and I have to get this right.” He points to his writing. “This book is the last one in the series. It has to end right and I have to do right by him. I feel like I owe him this, for all he’s done for me? Is that weird?”

Lydia smiles gently.

“Get me the draft, I’ll edit it and we’ll make it a perfection. The Big Bang of all endings.”

“Thanks.” Alec releases a deep breath, fingers fidgeting to write. But, before they end their little impromptu heart to heart, he has one last question to discuss. “Hey, how does one say, “Hey! I’m the author you idolize and I’ve been talking shit about myself because that’s just how weird I am,” in a not so forward way?”

Lydia’s quiet for a moment before she breaks into a laughing fit.

“You’re the author, I just edit the crazy.” She picks up her things and makes her way to his office door. “Whatever way you end up saying, make sure to let me know. I would love to know how this story ends.” She winks and is gone in a flash.

Such great help she is. Alec groans and leans back into his chair, mind creating fiction and reality all at once.

-☕-

“You look a little different.” Is the first thing Magnus says as he seats himself across from Alexander.

The man slightly jumps up, body strangely stiff as he clears his throat.

“Magnus.”

“Yes?” He says when Alexander doesn’t say anything else.

Something feels off and alert sign goes off in Magnus’s head. He wonders if he did something, did he come late? Forgot something they talked about last time? Did they make promises or something? Luckily, Alexander doesn’t make Magnus wait for long to create more impossible scenarios in his mind.

“I have two things I have to say.”

“Okay?”

Magnus sees the tight grip Alexander’s left hand has on his coffee mug, knuckles turning white.

“I’ll completely understand if you don’t believe me or resent me after this but I’ve been meaning to tell you this for so long and I just couldn’t find the right words, which is really funny considering my occupation, but that’s not the point... wait, that is the point! No! That’s not the way I wanted to say it. Well, you see...”

“Alexander,” Magnus takes in the mess that’s sitting in front of him, the strong features he has memorized by this point breaking apart, wavering, and doesn’t stop his hand from reaching over the distance between them to gently place it over Alexander’s own, “breath and tell me. I’m not going anywhere.”

Alexander’s eyes fall to their hands, face slightly contemplative before he turns his hand around, grasping Magnus’s between his fingers. Magnus forgets to breath for a second.

“I’m Gideon Archer.” Alexander says, eyes meeting the emotionless face looking back at him. “I’m the guy who wrote those many books we’ve spent hours debating about, the guy I kind of bad mouthed for the past two month, the guy who you defended like you would your own mother.”

Magnus doesn’t know what to say. All he can do is stare at the man sitting there, looking so unsure, so small that it tugs at the man’s heart strings. The hand holding his own is warm, slightly damp, but comfortable. Safe.

Maybe he’s joking. Maybe he’s lying. Maybe this is all a dream. All thoughts pass through his mind but one thought, one small voice, Magnus grabs onto tightly. Maybe Alexander is telling the truth.

“Okay.”

Alexander’s eyes widen, mouth open and close before speaking.

“Okay? You believe me, you buy it? Just like that?”

Magnus notices the grip over his hand tightening.

“I don’t know. I can’t fully accept it but I’ll go along with it.”

“Wow... really?” Alexander looks so unconvinced.

What can Magnus say besides that. It’s all surreal and he knows how crushed he would feel if all this is proven to be false, if he finds out that Alexander just lied to him but Magnus wants to trust him, wants to give into whatever his heart is screaming for him to do.

“You have to prove it though.”

Alexander nods his head vigorously, face unsure of what to do, but Magnus is rewarded with a dazzling smile.

“Of course! But one more thing.”

Magnus raises an eyebrow.

“There’s more?”

“Yes, well,” he takes a deep breath, “will you go on a date with me? Dinner? Tonight?”

A smile pulls at Magnus’s lips, he tries to stop himself but a laughter overtakes him. Alexander watches on in horror, mouth ready to retrieve his question, not that Magnus will allow it.

“I thought you would never ask.”

Alexander smiles this time, shoulders relaxing.

“So, yes?”

“Yes,” Magnus nods, tightening his grip on Alexander’s hand, “it’s been a yes for a while now.”

Once he calms down, Magnus looks back at Alexander, the man he finally has a date with, doesn’t matter if he’s truly Gideon Archer or not, because the thing he sees is something he wishes to view for many years to come. What he sees is the fondest smile he has witnessed Alexander direct towards him. Simply the fondest.

-☕-

Alec stretches his arms over his head, satisfying cracking resonating through the silent room. His eyes feel heavy after staring at his laptop for God knows how long. There’s a deep red line on his wrists from where he had placed his hands on his laptop but that doesn’t matter now. Even his aching body doesn’t matter. What does matter is finding a single man he knows is somewhere, silently doing whatever he does so he won’t disrupt Alec’s work.

It takes him less than a minute to locate his love curled up on a couch, a blanket gently thrown over his legs, unbuttoned shirt failing at covering his strong chest and shoulders, with a cold tea on the coffee table and a familiar book in his hands.

Alec knows how deeply Magnus falls into stories, how easily he blocks reality to dive into the fantasy that he thrives on so it’s not a surprise when he comes up to the man and Magnus doesn’t notice anything.

A smile breaks over Alec’s face when he sees the cover of the book and his heart strings pull so tightly when he notices the wetness around his lover’s eyes. He knows exactly what Magnus’s reading.

“How many times have you read that already?” Alec softly speaks, not wanting to startle Magnus.

The man’s eyes snap up to meet Alec’s and he’s overcome with a sudden urge to envelop Magnus in a tight hug.

“Alexander,” he breathes out, “are you done?”

Alec nods and points to the book.

“Why keep re-reading it if it makes you cry?”

Magnus hums, hands silently closing the book.

“Because it’s beautiful. Constantine’s vows to Marius gets me all the time. The emotions they must have felt...” he wishfully sighs.

Alec chuckles at the man before taking his hands in his own, thumb absently rubbing over a band on Magnus’s ring finger.

“How am I supposed to compete with that?”

Magnus pulls him closer, noses barely touching.

“I’m sure you’ll come up with something,” their lips connect with ease and love, “after all, you’re my favorite author and you never disappoint me.”

Alec can’t believe this will be his version of happily ever after, getting to witness the being that is Magnus Bane, his Marius to Constantine, his perfect fantasy come to reality. Without any resistance, he crashes into Magnus’s lips because that’s all his heart has ever wanted and will forever want.            

                           

                            

 

 


End file.
